In Korea and China deer blood particularly that of a stag has been served since ancient times as a high quality food which promotes energy and health.
The stag deer blood has been used as a foodstuff for promoting physical strength or as a food for a patient. Moreover as a food it contains various nutritious components. In particular deer blood has ken used as a miraculous medicine with Ginseng and Velvet.
In a traditional Korean medical book (Dong Eui Bo Gam, Eastern Medical Dictionary), it is mentioned that deer blood has an effect on the feeble, palpation, insomnia, uterine, haemorrhage, impotence etc.
Until now, no one has produced deer blood other than from deer velvet produced on a farm.
In spite of being a useful food, there are problems with respect to quality. For example, decaying or changing of colour are prevalent. Therefore, even though pure powdered stag deer blood has been known for a long time to have these uses, no high quality product of this type is currently available.